The 101st Hunger Games
by ExTrainerZatch
Summary: The Hunger Games has been reborn and the Districts are now sacrificing their children again. One Tribute has done everything he can to survive poverty in District 7, but now he has to survive the Games. Within the Games, he falls in love with another Tribute. But being from a different District, he has to make the choice to kill her or himself.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

**I don't want to do a brief history of The Hunger Games to explain what's going on, so I'm just going to assume you've already read the books and know the basics.**

* * *

My name is Jay Bell. I live in District 7, working my ass off so that I can be alive to be dying the next day. Ever since the war against the Capitol, the higher numbered Districts have been in poverty. In the world I was born in, you either survive or die. To survive, you need to start with the basics. Adapt. Having no parents, I eventually had to learn to fend for myself. I was lucky enough to be picking up scraps, but when I turned twelve, everything changed. I went to the Mayor of District 7 and asked for a job. It's not uncommon for people in District 7 to start working at a young age, but they only work small jobs. They eventually get slightly better jobs as they age. But the thing is, the jobs you can get a young age come with small pay. What I did was different. When I asked for a job, I specifically asked for a job where I work for the Mayor personally.

I got a job in the wilderness surrounding District 7. In a world where everyone is poverty and food is hard to find, you do what you can to get a plate of food. Even if you're the Mayor, quality food is still a challenge. In the woods, I collect berries, wild vegetables and fruits. I hunt whatever's edible, and fish for what's in the water. If I had a bow, or knew how to use one, I could probably shoot birds out of the air. So unless I find a way to sneak up on a bird and sink my machete into it, then I guess deer and boar will have to do. When I'm collecting all this food for the Mayor, I'm not allowed to touch any of it, but he ends up giving me a small portion of what's in the bag. When Peacekeepers learned about what I was doing, I started collecting for them too. The Peacekeepers and the Mayor usually just turn a blind eye now and let me do whatever I want. Because of this job, I'm well-fed, I'm healthy, I'm hated. That's right, hated. I'm getting so much food, but the only people that get the food is the Mayor, Peacekeepers, and me. I don't give food to the other people in the Districts, I don't give food to those who ask, and I don't give food to those nearing death by starvation.

I cheated the system, yes. But I'm 17, and still alive. Maybe back then, before the rebellion, I would have given food to the other people since we weren't that poor. But because the rebel war, the Districts became involved in conflict again which created even more poverty than there already was. So I don't share desperately needed food, so what? I'm doing something to keep myself alive. everyone had the opportunity to ask the Mayor for this job, but I'm the only one who took it. What I'm doing is fair. It's not my fault other won't fight for their survival. I told myself that I am going to survive this world. To do that, I'm doing everything I can to stay alive.

"Hey Jay! Cut your losses and lets go. The reaping is in two hours." A Peacekeeper named Ricko says. Usually they would just let me explore the woods on my own, only sending Peacekeepers after me if I've been gone too long, but because today is the day of the Reaping, I had to be accompanied by a Peacekeeper to make sure I don't run. I'm not bothered by it since it's been happening since I was twelve.

My leather bag only had squirrel and rabbit meat with a few handfuls of berries and herbs. I haven't been out here long enough to find something big, but I can do that after the Reaping. Ricko and I headed back to District 7. When we arrived, I gave my bag to Ricko to take to the Mayor's house to be checked and divided among the Peacekeepers. I headed straight home and cleaned myself up. I took a bath to wash off the smell and dirt of the woods and animal blood. People usually wear their best outfits for the Reaping, but I just threw on something casual. I shirt that fit comfortably and a pair of jeans. I put my black jacket on and headed for District 7 Square to await the Reaping.

Twenty five years ago, a girl named Katniss Everdeen led a rebellion against the Capitol. She's the Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, and a Tribute in the 75th which she escaped from. When the rebels won the war, the Panel of Victors announced that they will hold one more Hunger Games, the 76th. This game would be different as it would use the children from the Capitol. The Victors wanted to teach the Capitol a lesson, show them what has been done to the children of the Districts for 75 years. Yes, it was a good idea to show the Capitol what the Districts experienced, but the Victors gave the winner of the Capitol Hunger Games one wish. His wish was that the Games resumed for the Districts as well. They couldn't go back on their word or risk an uprising. So, the Panel of Victors decided to hold the Hunger Games for the Districts as well as the Capitol. It was pretty stupid on the Panel of Victors part. They should have seen this coming. Since the Hunger Games resumed, Districts 1, 2, and 4have gone back to being Careers. District 12, under the guidance of Victors Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Melark, and Katniss Everdeen, became the top contenders of the Games, winning 5 of the last 22 Games. District 1 had 4 wins, 2 had six. District 4 had five wins, and the last 3 remaining Games belonged to 5, 6,and 11. District 7 hasn't placed in the top 8 since the games resumed. Luckily for the Districts, the Capitol children were absolutely horrible in the Games.

As the time of the Reaping drew closer and closer, the Square began to fill with people. There are less of us then there were 25 years ago, but war and poverty does that. It cuts the population. A few minutes later, the Reaping began. A young lady with blonde hair and a Capitol accent stepped out of District 7's justice building. She wore a blue suit complemented by a skirt of a darker blue. They had glitter in them so that it would sparkle as it caught light. She played a video of the war, and then the rebellion. It's the same video every year for the past 20 something years.

"Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour." The lady announced. "As you know, this year we celebrate the 101st Hunger Games! Now to select the Tributes." The Capitol lady walked over to this large glass bowls containing the names of the girls in my District, because as usual, ladies first. She pulled out a sheet then announced the name. "Midna Caren."

A young, twelve year old girl walked slowly and hopelessly up to the stage. She's Career fodder.

"Now, the boys." The lady announced gleefully. I didn't have to worry about my name being picked. I'm 17 and I haven't signed up for any Tesserae since I had enough food for myself. My name was only entered the minimum amount of times. It sounds like a lot, but my 21 is nothing compared to the 50 that others have. "Jay Bell!"

Well shit.


	2. Chapter 2: The Magnet Train

My name is Jay Bell. I live in District 7 and I have been chosen to be a Tribute for the Hunger Games.

I waited in a room within the District's Justice Building. the Tributes are allotted one hour to say goodbye to loved one who decide to visit them. I didn't expect anyone in the District to visit me and say goodbye. Why would they? The people in the District basically hate me. I'm saying this is a bad thing though since this time allowed me to sit quietly and think about the Games.

I don't want to die in the arena. No one does. But out of twenty four of us, only one comes out unless you're from the same District. Thanks to Peeta and Katniss changing the rules, two Tributes may become Victors if they originate from the same District. But there is no way that little twelve year old Midna Caren is getting out of the arena alive. Like I said earlier, she's Career bait and cannon fodder. She's small, she's frail. Not too sharp, not too strong, and not too fast. I thought about keeping her alive in the arena, but protecting someone who can't even protect them self seems like a pretty stupid thing to do. Throw in the fact that she may not even have much to offer in our survival, it becomes to bothersome to keep her alive. Yes I know that not protecting her may make my District hate me ever more, but I have to do whatever it takes to keep myself alive even if it means others have to suffer.

These people don't have to suffer, yet I let them. I could be collecting food for them while I'm in the woods, but I only collect enough to satisfy the Mayor and his Peacekeepers and to get a good share of the bounty that will keep me fed. The woods is what attributes to my survival in the District and maybe it will attribute to my survival in the arena. I know what plants I can eat and what I can use to heal. I know what plants I can't eat and what will kill. I can hunt, and I can hunt well. Because I sneak up on my prey so I can sink my kukri into them, I have become pretty light on my feet. Sometimes my prey hears me and runs. If I'm quick enough to be able to dodge trees as I run after a wild big or a doe, then I'm pretty sure I can outrun some of the Tributes to the Cornucopia. There's really no reason for me to run to the Cornucopia since I can always make a weapon out of wood, but if there's a kukri or two in that pile of weapons, then I'm taking it. See, when I'm in the woods, I use a kukri as my weapon of choice. I use it to clear brush, chop wood, skin game...I've become pretty proficient with this weapon.

The hour was over and now us Tributes were being put on the magnet train to the Capitol. Our escort and chaperone, the same person that drew our names, gave us a rundown of what was going to happen. I learned that this lady who was dressed in sparkling blue is named Alicia Morace. She was telling us the schedule for when we arrive in the Capitol. From watching past Hunger Games, I already knew what the schedule was. Opening ceremony, costumes, chariots, training, interview, killing. Since I already knew the basics, I ignored Alicia. She made several attempts to grab my attention, but seeing as it was hopeless, she left me alone to do my own thing while she engaged in conversation to keep the frightened twelve year old calm. I ignored her until the words "your mentor" slipped out of her mouth.

"What mentor?" I say. Midna and Alicia's heads turned to me. "District 7 hasn't won a Game since before the new Hunger Games began."

Alicia sat silently for a few seconds before saying "That's why you're getting a mentor loaned to you by the Capitol."

"Whatever nut-job the Capitol sent to mentor me can just go home." I turn away and return to staring out the train window.

From behind me, I could hear the sound of a door closing. "Watch your tongue kid. I may not be like I was before, but I can still kill you before you make a move." I recognized the voice from watching past Games and videos of the rebellion. The woman that the voice belonged to is named Johanna Mason.

So Johanna is the one they sent to mentor us District 7s huh? Has she been the one mentoring the other District 7 Tributes? The one who didn't mentor the kids enough to keep them alive up till the final eight? Whatever she has to teach me I probably already know. Still, it wouldn't hurt to listen to what she has to say. She did win this thing once after all. Midna and I sat on the blue couch in our train car and Johanna sat on the one across from us. We started talking about the arena.

And I was right. She did just give us the common sense things to know in the arena. So just like how Alicia was talking about the Capitol, I stopped paying attention.

"Hey Jay." Johanna calls. I turn my head just slightly to see what she wanted, but the next thing I see is a knife rushing towards my face. Instinct took over and I jump onto my feet. I use my right hand to grab hers and push her arm away, creating distance with the knife. Still in survival mode, I pull on her arm hard enough that Johanna rises from her seat and then drive the knife into a pillow. My next thought was to kick her, but I managed to stop myself from doing that.

"What the hell?" I shout.

Johanna is impressed that I was able to dodge that knife and redirect the attack all in one motion. She commented on my reaction time and my strength. "District 7 may finally have a Victor." She say. Her eyes move to Midna then back to me. "Or should I say Victors?"

It didn't take long for it to sink in. Midna's eyes lit up with hopes that she may come out of the arena alive. One of us doesn't agree with that. I asked to speak to Johanna in private. Alicia took Midna to the dining cart for some ice cream, leaving the Victor and I alone to speak.

I laid it all flat on the table. "I am not protecting her."

"Look, 7 hasn't had a Victor in so long. Our District is poor and we need the wealth. The reward is twice as large if both of you win." Johanna argued.

"What makes you think I can win this, huh?"

"I spoke to the Mayor. I asked him what he thinks about the Tributes this year and he told me you, yeah, you. He told me you can win this Game." Johanna began to tell me what I already know. My job, my skills with a bladed weapon, my stealth, my knowledge...She just gave me a run down on who I was and what I can do. She's making me sound like a Career.

When she mentions that I'm well-fed, giving me an edge over the more hungry competitors with not much energy, I jump. "Right there is a perfect example!" I stood up and was now talking down on her. "I'm collecting so much food in the woods for the Mayor and the Peacekeepers which scores me money and a share of what I find. If I wanted to, I could be collecting food for the starving people in our District. I don't even protect them from dying of starvation and you expect me to protect Career Bait from being brutally murdered? You want District 7 to have a Victor. That's not going to happen if there are no Tributes fighting for 7. I do what I must to stay alive. It's not my fault others won't or can't do the same."

I seem to have angered Johann because I was no longer on my feet. She pushed me down onto the blue couch and placed a hand on my throat and another held the knife close to my face.

"It's exactly that kind of arrogance that gets people killed in the arena." Johanna says with a threatening tone.

I kept my cool and stayed calm, not showing any fear. "No one protected me when I needed it. In a way, I've been playing the Games my whole life. I found a way to stay alive, and I stand by it."

Johanna thought about it for a moment, but eventually released her death grip on me. She placed the knife on the coffee table without so much as apologizing. I gave her my argument on why I didn't want to protect Midna in the arena but Johanna wasn't listening to any of it. It must be hard on her though, watching children from her District be put up for slaughter year after year. She would mentor them on how to survive, but they end up dying anyway. "Do what you want." She says. "Just don't blame me when you're dead.

I then say something stupid. "If you want to blame someone, blame the Girl on Fire! She's the reason our District is dying."

The Girl on Fire. She's just as bad as President Snow was. It was Katniss that created a new generation of Hunger Games intended for the Capitol. It was Katniss who granted the wish of the Capitol Victor to continue the Games for the Districts. It was Katniss who started this rebellion. It was Katniss to blame for the situation we're in now. She and Snow are exactly alike. The only difference being one gave the other a chance to fix things.

Johanna left the lounge car to go into the dining car where Alicia and Midna were. I was left alone again. After ten minutes of silence and deep thinking, Alicia came returned to the lounge car with a bowl of rocky road ice cream. She handed me the bowl and sat beside me. I accepted the ice cream and ate a spoonful. There was another short moment of silence.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her." Alicia says sweetly. "She's been through some rough times."

It's true. Ever since Johanna became a Victor, it's been nothing but hell for her. Everyone who she ever cared about were killed. She entered the arena a second time even under the promise that Victors would never have to play again. She had to risk her life in order to protect the Girl on Fire. Even worse, after Katniss escaped the arena, Johanna was captured and extorted. When she was rescued, she turned to morphling.

"Yeah, I guess I was a bit insensitive there." I sigh.

"I agree with you though. If Katniss had just accepted what was supposed to happen, we wouldn't be in this position." She says. "Or when the Victors were deciding on the Capitol Hunger Games, she should have remembered how her mother and sister felt when Katniss entered the games. She should have remembered no mother or sister would want to watch their loved one be viciously killed."

I could sense Alicia's energy dropping when she said that. So I ask, "Did you have someone you know go into the games?"

Alicia tells me the story of how her sister ended up as a Tribute for the Games. Alicia told her sister not to go for the Cornucopia. Her sister ran the opposite direction, getting as far as possible. Her sister was smart, but not Hunger Games smart. She ended up bumping into the Career pack that tore her pieces. Now I'm wondering why she has a job as a Tribute chaperone knowing that the children she'll be getting to know will be put to death like her sister.

"So why do you have this job?" I say as ice cream entered my mouth.

She sighs, then answers. "Because when my sister died, I promised her I would one day find someone to end these Games."

As I finished my ice cream, I thought about what Alicia meant about ending the Games. Surely she meant that she wants the games to stop. These Games have done so much psychological damage to people, it had to end. Hell, Alicia had to watch her sister's death. One hundred years of children being killed over and over, families grieving then forced to celebrate as they greet the Victor that killed their child...

I retreated to my room on the train where I was able to rest. I thought about what Alicia said, ending these Games. I thought about what she and Johanna went through. I could do it if I really wanted to. I can break Games. Katniss said she wanted to fight the Capitol, but she ended up becoming the Capitol. It's going to be next to impossible, but maybe I can cause enough chaos to end these Games. However, the first step would be winning the Games.


	3. Chapter 3: The opening Ceremonies

My name is Jay Bell. I live in District 7 and I have been chosen as tribute. Last night I thought about being the one to end the Games for good. But first, I told myself I would win.

Alicia woke me up telling me that we were arriving in the Capitol. Midna had already woken up and was making herself look presentable. I got up and jumped straight into the shower. It was not what I'm used to, having hot water for a long time. The shower I have back at home was nothing but cold water. There was a hot water tap, but it didn't really work all the time. I was lucky to have five minutes of warmth. But here on this train, I was able to take in the warm and comfort of the hot, steamy water running down my skin. I stayed in that shower for a good half hour as opposed to my usual ten minute showers in cold water. When I had enough of my shower, I dressed in casual clothes. I know that I'm supposed to look pretty for the cameras and the people in hopes of getting sponsors, but the Capitol children were now involved in the Games. Their children are dying too, so some of them have no reason to pay attention to the Tributes. Maybe for my first act of defiance, I can act like I don't care about the games at all. That's what I'm doing.

When we arrived at the train station, there was a crowd waiting. People in the upper ring of the Capitol whose children had very little risk of being a Tribute in the games. Yeah, in the Capitol, the entry for Reapings is a little bit different. People can pay for their children not to be entered in the games, however, they can only pay for one year at a time. Every time they buy off an entry, the amount of entries and the price to buy it off doubles. the lower rings of the Capitol will have trouble paying off their child year after year.

Anyway, Midna stepped off the train and the crowd began to cheer for her, calling her words like cute, innocent, young... Then there was me. When I stepped off, the crowd fell silent. Not in the sense that they were impressed. More like "Oh, this kid is dead for sure."

I held a smirk on my face as I walked past the crowd. Before I left the station, I turned around to say a few words to the crowd. "Screw the Hunger Games!" I walked out of the station backwards while holding up both hand with the middle fingers up. That should make a mark.

"What are you doing?" Alicia and Johanna ask at the same time.

"If I'm going to end the games, I need to get the Capitol people to stop caring. When no one cares about the Games anymore, then there'll be no reason to have us killed every year." I answer.

"If only that could work..." Johanna walked away with a sigh. Alicia followed her and we followed Alicia.

What did she mean "if only that could work?" The only reason these Games are still held is because people react. If no one reacted, then there wouldn't be a reason to hold the Games anymore, right? No...Wrong. Families won't stop caring if their children are being killed. No one can turn a blind eye to that. I guess I'm going to have to find another way to defy these Games, but seeing as I already made my move, I may as well maintain character.

I arrived in this building where I was supposed to be beautified for the opening ceremonies. Alicia took me to the room where a prep team waited to do their beautification. Alicia took Midna somewhere else to have the same happen to her. Johanna left, probably to go talk to some people regarding the Games.

In the room was a man whose hair was gelled into many spikes. He had a rough exterior, somewhat intimidating, but he seemed to be a nice person. I'll never understand fashion. Then there were these two girls that looked alike. Judging from their similar faces, I was guessing that they were twins. They were twins, yes, but you can tell them apart completely. Both had snow white skin that made their hair stand out. One girl had blue hair, the other pink. They dressed in revealing outfits. Skirts that barely reached halfway past they thighs, tops that were clearly too tight and too small, revealing their belly button piercings and making their cleavage very noticeable.

The man named Marcus was telling these two girls, Aurelia and Maria to prepare all the make-up and all these thing I don't know due to me being a guy, but my stylist burst through the door telling my prep team to stop whatever they were going to do.

"Hold up! No one do anything yet." Says my stylist. Her name is Phoebe. Her hair was dyed a ghostly purple. She wore a dark purple wavy, flowing dress that moved as if it was a specter floating through the fog. Judging from her name and choice of outfit, she had a probably has a connection with the phantasmal realm. "I saw what you did at the train station. Before I give you your costume, I want to know what you just did."

I told Phoebe what I had planned to do. She said it was stupid to try and get people to stop caring about the games. She said the same thing I suspected was Johanna's reason for saying the same, "As long as people have to watch their loved ones die, people will always care."

"Well I want to show everyone that this whole Hunger Games thing is stupid. I want to show them that I don't care." I say.

"Can I ask something?" Aurelia interrupts. "Do you care if you die in the arena?"

I knew this question was going to come up. "I'll do what I have to do to stay alive. So yes, I guess I do care. But that's something that's been with me ever since I was born."

"So then you care about the Games since you don't want to die in them." Maria shot back.

Now it sounds like I was suffering a little cognitive dissonance, but I had an answer. "I'm bringing my values into the Games. It doesn't matter whether or not I'm in the arena, I'm still the same person inside or outside. In this case they're two separate things, caring about dying and caring about the Games. I've already been trying to stay alive before I came here."

Phoebe gave me a smile and said "Good answer." She assembles the prep team and they began whispering things to each other, Even if I could hear them, I probably wouldn't understand what they were talking about. "Okay, we'll help you display your defiance." Phoebe says. "How do you usually dress when you're at home?"

I actually had to think about this question. Since I was in the woods most of the time, I called that home. I would find an open area like a meadow, and just relax. I described what I wore to the stylist and the prep team. A black jacket with a hood, a black hat, leather gloves if it's cold but fingerless gloves if it's warm. I wore your everyday blue jeans and a pair of running shoes. The only thing that separates from the dark colours is the red baggy shirt I wore under the jacket.

Phoebe decided that if I'm going to express the 'I don't care' look to its full extent, I would have to dress like I truly don't care. So next, Phoebe had me describe it was like for me when I'm at peace in my meadow. I just kept throwing out words describing what nothing feels like. Eventually, Phoebe was satisfied and knew what to do.

"Alright, why don't you guys hose him down, get him all cleaned up. I'll be right back." Phoebe tells the prep team. She leaves the room to go do what I think is get my costume. I let myself follow whatever directions the prep team had for me.

By the time Phoebe got back, I was all ready for whatever she wanted to do to me. She was holding a pile of clothes folded neatly in her hands. There were three layers which from bottom going up were arranged as black, dark red, then dark blue. On the top of the pile was a pair of black runners with the aesthetics of something Capitol made, but with the appearance of a shoe that could actually be used in harsh conditions. It didn't take much longer for me to realize that she was dressing me up as if I was in the woods at District 7.

"I'm pretty sure District 7 is getting tired of seeing tree after tree." Phoebe says. Her prep team laughs, then leaves the room to let Phoebe do her work.

I strip naked for Phoebe to dress me, making a joke saying "Usually someone would have to take me on a few dates before they get this far." I pull out a loud laugh from her.

As she dresses me, she tells me about Midna's costume. " Your District partner is being dressed as a tree, just like the fifty children before her. I was against it, saying we should do something more, but no." With District 7 being the lumber District, a tree would be the easiest way to go. Besides, there's not much you can do with a tree. Well, maybe if it was Christmas or something...

When we were finished, Phoebe and I met up with Midna and her stylist, Ermes. Then, the four of us met up with Johanna and Alicia at the chariots.

Midna was dressed as a tree, and I was dressed as if I was at home. Alicia says, "Why aren't you in costume?"

"I am in costume." I reply.

At first nobody gets it except for me and Phoebe, but Johanna then tips them off. "He's trying to show that he doesn't care, remember?"

"You know, you shouldn't act like this." Midna says softly. "It's only going to make the others want to kill you more."

"She's right you know." Alicia agreed.

I ignored it and stepped onto the chariot. I leaned on the side of the chariot casually, ignoring everything else that was going on.

"Nice." Phoebe gave me a thumbs up.

Midna stepped onto the chariot in her little tree costume, and before you knew it, we were taking off behind District 6 and in front of 8. The crowd was cheering for the others, but when the cameras focused on me, they were starting to cheer less loudly. Once the cameras focused on 8, then they began to cheer again. It was confusion that people were feeling. I knew they were thinking "What the hell is the doing?" I kept my cool up until the chariots arrived at the circle where they gathered in front of the Panel of Victors in two rows of six.

I looked at the other chariots and the Tributes on them. None of them had anyone wearing a costume that intrigued me until my eyes locked onto the girl with dark red hair from District 4. She wore an ocean blue dress that flowed not only with the wind, but like water with the light. Her dress was designed to bend light in such a way that the ocean on her dress appears to be moving. It was definitely eye catching.

The Victor Enobaria gave a speech on good luck, hope, honor, and all that other stuff the Hunger Games were supposed to stand for. It's the same speech every year. I'm surprised people are still actually paying attention. When the speech ended and the chariots pulled away to go to the training center, I couldn't help but feel a little down when District 4's dress was out of view.

At the training center, we were relocated to the 7th floor, our District room. We had to watch the recap of the Reaping and the opening ceremonies. The Reaping tell you a lot of who you have to face. Both District 1 Tributes were volunteers, eager to get into the arena. District 2 were chosen but were proud. District 3 Tributes were given a cheer, but from the looks of their faces, they didn't want to play the Game. Then there was District 4. The male tribute volunteered in place of this twelve year old going into the arena. When he stepped on the stage, he was getting the crowd riled up. He was confident about his entry in the Games. The girl with the dark-red hair was chosen as a Tribute and no one offered to volunteer for her. The crowd applauded as they had two Tributes likely to win the Games together. I doubted that. The girl feigned a smile and tried to appear like she's proud to be a Career. She didn't want to be in the Games. Districts 5, 6, 8, 9 and 10 had the typical Reapings. Their tributes went up on stage without a word and simply accepted their fates. In District 11, there was a boy who seemed strong. He had a body that it seemed like he could snap you in two if he wanted to. The boy was obviously well fed, and in good shape. Then there was a girl, fourteen at best. She went on stage and stayed silent. In District 12, seeing as they were winning most of their games, cheered for the Tributes and encouraged them to win. They looked like your typical teenagers. While I'm on guard seeing as they might end up being coached by Katniss or Peeta, I don't expect them to put up a fight physically. They may end up surviving in the woods though. Lastly, there were the Capitol children. Two fifteen year olds who no doubt only know the basics of the Games. They may have been put into a school by their parents to teach them how to survive the Games if thery could afford it-no doubt they could-but it didn't seem like they were a threat.

I watched the opening ceremonies next, not really paying attention since I was there for it. But the entire time, my eyes were focused on the District 4 girl. She looks so beautiful in that dress of hers. It's a pity that someone as pretty as her is going to be killed in the arena. Well, as long as I'm not the one that kills her, then I guess I don't have to feel all that guilty.

"So, do you know who you might have trouble against?" Johanna asked.

"What?"

"You were paying attention to who's who, right?"

I was more focused on judging my opponents than I was on who they are. "I may have a tough time outlasting 12 in the wilds. The Careers might choose to add 11 boy to their pack this year since he looks so tough, but the other Districts shouldn't be a problem if I run into them."

"you don't know their names, do you?" Alicia asks.

I admit that I wasn't paying attention to names. "It's not like it matters anyway."

In the end, they'll all be dead and forgotten just the same.


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl From District 4

**Just to be clear, this story ties in with the book except for one part. Katniss said that 15 years later, there were no games. It is explained in this chapter why the games are still going on and how it can still be tied to the book.**

* * *

After watching the recap of the opening ceremonies, it was time for us to have dinner. Everyone had taken a seat at the table and gave their orders to the Avox servants. I wanted to go somewhere where I could cool off and empty my thoughts. Usually I would go out to the windy meadows, but because there was none of that here, the next best place was the roof. I grabbed a plate and filled it with enough food that I thought was suitable for me.

"Where are you headed?" Alicia asks.

"The roof." I pressed the elevator button and waited a few seconds for it to arrive.

I stepped into the confined space. I pressed the button for the roof and the doors closed. As they did, the people in the District 7 room watched me disappear into the elevator. I managed to say "see you in the morning." Right as the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

When the elevator doors opened again, it was at the roof level of the training center. I came up here to have a nice relaxing dinner in the wind thinking no one else would think of that. Turns out I was wrong, because sitting near the edge of the roof was a girl who also had a plate and a plan to eat dinner here. When I drew closer, I could see that the girl is actually the one from District 4.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a reservation to dine here?" I ask jokingly.

I broke the girl out of her trance. She turned around and said "Oh, hi. Um, I didn't think anyone else was going to be here."

"Neither did I." I walked towards the girl. "Mind if I join you?"

"Only if you promise not to kill me in the arena." She jokes. "So, why are you up here?"

I placed my plate beside me, then answered. "I wanted someplace to cool off. Usually I would be in my meadow..."

"Yeah, same here. Usually I would be at my beach." She turned to face the city and sighed. "Hey, you're the boy from 7 right? Um, Jay I think?"

She actually went through the trouble of learning my name. I'm a bit embarrassed that I didn't do the same for her. I nod.

"That was some move you pulled off at the train station and the ceremonies." She says. "You must really hate the Games."

"The Games are stupid. They always have been and will always be a stupid event." You could hear the slight anger in my voice.

"I just wish the Panel of Victors didn't change their minds..." She says

The Hunger Games were supposed to end with the Games for the Capitol. But it never happened. Katniss, the Victor that allowed the Capitol Games to happen, said that there are no Hunger Games. She said that the Games are over and the arenas destroyed. But this came from a mentally unstable person who lived in District 12 with her two children, safe and secure from the Games.

"I only had one more year until I was immune from the Reaping..." I sigh.

"I had two." When she said that, I learned that she was 16. Just one year younger than me. "I didn't want to be in these Games at all. District 4 is a Career District, but it's just not me. I'm not a killer."

I wasn't sure if she was playing me, getting my guard down only to kill me ferociously in the arena. But looking into her ocean blue eyes, I could tell she was being sincere.

"I saw the recap of you being Reaped." I said. "Your expression really made it clear that you didn't want to be here."

District 4 laughs. "If anyone made it clear that they didn't want to be here, it was you"

"Yeah..." I thought back to my whole show back at the train station then gave out a laugh myself. "What's your name anyway?"

"Eve Macara, District 4." She had a friendly tone about her. She was acting like an actual person rather than someone who was only trying to get you to let your guard down around them in the arena. She even held out her hand for me to shake.

I knew that if I took her hand, it would seal the deal of friendship between her and I. But how can I do it knowing I may have to kill her. She's such an innocent girl too. She's didn't appear to be a Tribute-hungry Career, just someone who was victimized by the Capitol.

"Jay Bell, District 7." I accepted her handshake.

The two of us stayed on the rooftop finishing our dinner. When we were finished, we still didn't leave. Instead, we decided to talk about our lives back home in our Districts. She says that what I did, making a deal with the mayor to get my job, was pretty smart of me. She didn't think there was anything wrong with me not feeding the people of my District since I had myself to worry about, and that as long as I kept the officials satisfied, they wouldn't be able to hurt me.

I told her a lot about my life and what I could do. I even told her stuff that I could use in the Games. According to logic, I shouldn't be letting out my secrets to other Victors, but she didn't follow logic either.

Eve Macara is a skilled fisher, an excellent swimmer, and very lethal with knives. She can throw a knife at a bird midflight and take it down. She's also pretty deadly when it comes to close quarter combat like me. She's quick, average strength, and has enough knowledge to get her through the games.

Yes, I learned a lot about her. The most important thing, the one that probably stands out above all else, she's a descendant of the legendary Finnick Odair. Being the grand-daughter of a Victor and capitol rebel, Eve had a lot to live upto. Now I see why the people in her District cheered her on to win the Games. She grew up being trained specifically for victory But this wasn't something she wanted to do. Like she said, she's not a killer.

"I just wish there was a way for me to get through these Games. I don't want to kill anybody but at the same time, I don't want to die." Her problem was a tough one to get around. You can't live without killing. Even her grandmother, Annie Cresta, had killed someone when she was a Career, before the flood killed everyone else.

"What if I said you won't have to kill anyone in the arena, and still get out alive?" I said that without thinking. I had no idea what I just said. This was impossible on all levels. We aren't even from the same District. Furthermore, she's a Career with a plethora of skills. Even if I do get through her, I have to get through her allies. "If we run into someone who wants us dead, I'll kill them so you won't have to."

"Are you asking me to be your ally?" She asks.

I answered yes. I knew what I was taking on. I also knew that the risk of me dying in the arena escalated to high levels.

"Sure." Eve smiled. "Let's be allies. I won't kill you, and you won't kill me, right?"

I nodded. "What about your Career friends?"

"I'm not too sure about them. If you show them what you've told me you can do, they'll probably consider adding you to the Career pack." She made a good point, but at the same time, the other Tributes might consider me a bigger threat than an ally.

"We'll see..."

After forming our alliance, we started talking about who else might form alliances and which Tributes we should watch out for. As proof of us being allies, she even gave me information on her District partner. I don't know why she would do that, but she could either be telling the truth giving false information that I would follow and therefore get me killed. I don't think Eve is the type of person to lie, but still, I shouldn't take chances when it comes to her District partner. When it comes down to it, she'll pick her District partner over me.

After we talked about the Games, we just went back to talking about ourselves. In the ends, we're just two kids who want to live. We don't want to die in some arena, and we don't want to kill anyone else. We were just two kids who had the misfortune of being born into this world...

I don't know how long we were up there, but when I woke up in the morning, she was curled up comfortably in my arms. Looking over the city, I realized that we had fallen asleep somewhere in the night. I thought back to how we fell asleep, and I guess it was during our moment spent star-gazing. her body felt so warm . Her wavy dark red hair reflected the light of the sunset, creating such a glow that made it impossible to look away. she looks so cute, so innocent when she's sleeping. I already had trouble thinking about killing her during the Game while she's awake, but now I feel like it's just straight up impossible for me to kill her. Awake or asleep.

Why am I thinking this? Why am I thinking about killing her when I told her we would be allies? Maybe it's because the only way for two people to come out alive is for them to be from the same District.

"Hey, Eve. Wake up, it's morning." I nudged her until she woke. I didn't want her to get in trouble with her mentor.

"Hmm? We fell asleep?" She asks drowsily.

"Come on, we gotta get back to our District rooms." I get her on her feet and into the elevator. When we stopped on my floor, I said, "I'll see you in training."

Back on my floor, my chaperone, my Victor, and my District partner were all awake and eating breakfast.

"Where have you been?" Johanna asks as she stuffs a strip of bacon into her mouth.

"With my new ally."


End file.
